The present disclosure generally relates to vehicles and, more particularly, relates to a vehicle having a roof rack system capable of improving usability of the roof area.
Sport utility and crossover type vehicles, may have issues integrating functional and useful roof rack systems on the roof of the vehicle due to a variety of vehicle features, improvements and changes. Generally, it is known to provide a vehicle having a roof rack system including height-adjustable cross members. However, such systems lack utility and function for particular vehicles and, in particular, for certain sport and utility vehicles having a panoramic moonroof wherein at least a portion of the roof rack system blocks or impedes the use of the panoramic moonroof view and/or it lacks customization to provide a variety or roof rack configurations. Existing original equipment manufacturer roof rack or cargo carrier systems lack a quick methodology for the deployment, manipulation, and setting of the crossbows on the roof rack system. There long remains a significant need for an improved original equipment roof rack system that may be easier and better used with more modern vehicle architectures and systems including a panoramic moonroof.